


Remember, Remember

by Kileykao



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, Growing Up Together, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kileykao/pseuds/Kileykao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy's always been the kind of person to get stall Nostalgic over the little things in live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember, Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Hey another Ship that you didn't know you wanted.

Jeremy remembers meeting Kat on their first day of kindergarten. Kat’s hair was in pigtails, her skirt was purple and her shirt has a dragon on it. Jeremy remembers thinking that she was the coolest kid in their class. 

Jeremy remembers in elementary school they were best friends. Jeremy would give Kat his dessert everyday, and they two of them would trade sandwiches. Jeremy remembers thinking that she was amazing and perfect and cool and everything. 

Jeremy remembers how in middle school people joked about the two of them dating. The two of them were best friends, and nothing more than that. Jeremy remembers thinking that dating Kat would be the greatest thing ever.

Jeremy remembers how in High School they started dating, with movie nights and dinners at McDonalds. He remembers their first kiss, and their first time. He remembers the little things, the smiles they shared, and the inside jokes that only the ever laugh too. 

Jeremy remembers when he started doing gymnastics and Jeremy remembers giving Kat his varsity jacket their sophomore year, and when the two of them started watching Achievement Hunter. 

At some point Jeremy knew he was going to marry Kat. That the two of them were going to spend the rest of their lives togethers. That Kat was the one of him.

Then he met Matt and Trevor. 

Jeremy remembers the first time he talked to Matt, AxialMatt, on xbox live was for a minecraft build for community video the never ended up coming out. But the two of them spend hours building a castle and a village. He’d watched Matt’s community videos before, but that time that they spent together building a map that never got used ended up being the start of something new. 

Jeremy remembers talking to Trevor over Xbox live and playing shitty multiplayer games together. Making guides and talking about everything and nothing.

Jeremy remembers Kat was always with him off mic when he would build with Matt or play shitty multiplayer games with Trevor. He remembers the way the two of them made Kat smile and blush. 

It wasn’t a crush at first. It was friendship that was built on building minecraft maps, shitty multiplayer, and filming videos. At some point the two of them in a call, or party became three. The three of them goofing off, and Kat always off mic always smiling and laughing along with them. 

Jeremy remembers going to RTX 2013 with Kat, flying in from Boston for the convention. He remember the two the of them spending the whole weekend with Matt and Trevor. 

In fact, Kat and Jeremy still have the picture hanging on their fridge that someone took of the four of them, Jeremy and Kat in the middle, Trevor and Matt on either side. 

Jeremy remembers spending the weekend just the four of them going to panels and jumping from booth to booth. He remembers thinking how tall Trevor and Matt were, remembers the half hearted short jokes that the two of them made. (Always directed at him, never at Kat, even though she is just as short as he is). 

Jeremy remembers cancelling his and Kat’s plane tickets (Trevor’s too) just so Matt didn't have to drive back to South Carolina by himself in the post RTX haze. 

Jeremy remembers Kat driving into the night, him half asleep in the passenger seat, Trevor and Matt passed out in the back. He remember Kat saying “I think I love them Jerem”. He remembers saying back to her “I think I love them too”

Jeremy remembers waking up long before dawn Trevor in Kat's place, Kat in the back asleep with her head in Matt’s lap. He remembers the four of them sharing a bed in Matt’s shitty apartment, he remembers thinking that waking up the four of them isn't that bad of a feeling. 

Jeremy remembers hugging Matt and Trevor goodbye in an airport in South Carolina. Jeremy and Kat headed back to Boston, Trevor to Indiana. He remembers how hard it was to say goodbye. 

Jeremy remembers proposing to Kat, and kissing with the snow ideally falling and melting before it could even reach the ground.  
She said yes.  
He remembers telling Matt and Trevor that she said yes. The looks on their faces almost identical. Happiness for their friends. Their best friends. But something more than that. Something that Jeremy couldn't put his finger on. 

Jeremy remembers getting a house with Kat, finally moving out of their apartment into a place that was theirs. He remembers Trevor and Matt coming to visit a month after they closed on the house.  
He remembers the weirdness that filled the air, and the uncertainty of where they now stood after the engagement. He remembers Kat dragging Matt to their bed, Jeremy and Trevor not too far behind. They still shared their bed, but nothing more than that. 

Jeremy remembers getting an email from Geoff asking him to spend a week in Austin filming with the AH guys. He remembers the smile on Matt’s face when they realized that they had both gotten the same email. 

Jeremy remembers spending that week in Austin, and being starstruck, and happy, and having no words to properly explain what he was feeling. He remembers spending that week sharing a hotel room with Matt, sharing a bed, and apart of him wishing that the week would never end. 

Jeremy remembers the two of them telling Kat and Trevor all about what the office was like. What the people were like. He remembers Matt’s smile and Kat rolling her eyes and Trevor's wide eyed grin. Excited to hear about anything and everything that the two of them did. 

Jeremy remembers at RTX 2014 Caleb coming up to him and Matt and asking them to come to the Achievement Hunter panel and ask for a job. They somehow managed to get Trevor and Kat VIP badges too, and the four of them went to the panel, scared, terrified, completely uncertain about what was going to happen. They ended up giving everything but their badges to Kat to hold, so that it wasn't ruined. 

Somehow the two of them walked away dry, their clothes not ruined, and the newest members of Achievement Hunter. 

By complete coincidence they ended in apartments in the same building in Austin. Jeremy remembers his shitty apartment that only had a TV, an Xbox, and an air mattress. He remembers spending most nights on Matt’s couch, and sometimes, not always, only special occasions and drunken nights would Jeremy end up in Matt’s bed. 

He remembers sharing an office with Matt and Joel and Adam. He remembers that it was the greatest few months of his life. 

He remembers the first time Kdin made a joke about the two of them dating. Kdin, was messing around, joking, but they still spent days avoiding each other, before finally falling back into bed with one another. 

Jeremy remembers when Trevor was hired. The three of them, Kat still was in Boston, going out for drinks. He doesn't remember much from that night. 

Jeremy remembers waking up in Matt’s bed, Trevor and Matt on other side of him. He remembers talking to Kat later that night, long after when the three of them had said their awkward goodbyes and had long since given up on piecing together the night before. He remembers the voice mail that Kat played back to him.

The three of them were screaming over the music of whatever bar or club they were in. The three of them were complaining that she wasn't there, making kissy noises, and actual kissing between the three men. 

They three of them didn't talk about that night, and Kat never brought it up.  
He remembers the rare occasions when Trevor would join him and Matt’s in bed, always Matt’s, never Trevor’s or his own shitty air mattress. The three of them always fell into Matt’s bed, and never talked about it once the sunrose. 

Jeremy remembers when Kat finally made it to Austin for good. He remembers kissing her slowly in the airport and Matt and Trevor hugging her on the doorstep of Matt’s apartment. He remembers sharing a bed that night. The four of them jammed into Matt’s bed. Jeremy remembers thinking that he could live in that moment forever and a day. 

Jeremy remembers once he and Kat had their own furniture and two cats of their own, nights in Matt’s apartment were scarce, but Matt spent almost every night in Kat and Jeremy’s bed. 

He doesn't remember when Matt officially moved in, but he does remember Matt not renewing the lease on his apartment, and moving into Jeremy and Kat’s. 

Jeremy remembers moving into their second house with Kat. He remembers Matt and Arya moving with them. He remembers the nights when Trevor would spend with them. By that point he couldn’t remember the last time Matt didn't share a bed with the two of them. 

Jeremy remembers Trevor moving in. Slowly and over months, before finally he never went back to his own apartment. It was an unspoken decision between the four of them. He remembers the four of them sharing a bed that night. 

Jeremy remembers the first time Kat kissed Matt, a simple kiss goodbye in the morning before the three of them left in the morning, he remembers the feeling that filled the air. The shock of an unspoken rule being broken, and a dam of feeling finally breaking, setting forth a new step in their relationship. He remembers that the four of them never did make it to work that day.

The thing was they loved each other. Their love was strange and weird, and everything that the four of them needed. They made a family, a mish mash family of three twenty somethings guys who played video games for a living, girl who worked a real job, but she loved her three idiots who never quite grew up, and their three cats.

Jeremy remembers getting the desk in the main room. Getting the minecraft house. He remembers Matt and Trevor knew that he was going to be the one to get it. They were never going to bring in a new player six, it was always going to be one of them. But Matt and Trevor knew it was going to be Jeremy over anyone else in their back room office. 

Jeremy remembers being so unbelievably happy, and Matt and Trevor telling him that they knew he was going to be their player six, even if it was never stated out loud. He remembers missing his boys his first full day in the office, and the celebration that the four of them had the night he was given the desk. Given the house.

Jeremy remembers kissing Matt on the extra life stream. He remembers making a big deal about not wanting to kiss Matt, but in all honesty he would kiss him any chance he got. He remembers the urgency in the kiss, wrapping his hand around the back of Matt’s neck and Matt wrapping his arm around his waist. He remembers wanting to be at home with Kat and Trevor just the four of them, he remembers the cheers and the scream of ‘I am aroused’. Mostly he remember that it was for charity. 

Matt remembers the taste of cherry chapstick. 

He remembers driving home with Matt that day, his hair too short, not enough there, and a beanie covering what was left. He remembers Kat rubbing Matt's head and declaring she didn't like it. He mostly remembers Matt laugh at Kat’s decree, and that night trying to grab on to something that was no longer there. 

Jeremy remembers the countdown calendar in their kitchen. Not his and Kat’s kitchen. Because it was just as much Matt and Trevor’s kitchen too. The house was theirs. Not just his and Kat’s. Or Matt’s, or Trevor’s. The house was theirs. He remembers one of the four of them ripping the top page of off the countdown calendar everyday for months. Counting down to Jeremy and Kat’s wedding, back in Boston, back in the snow, cold, and bitterness that Boston held. 

He remember inviting Matt and Trevor, and telling everyone else in Achievement Hunter that they didn’t have to go. Trevor and Matt wouldn’t miss it, even if the world was ending. 

Jeremy remember the calendar getting down to twenty days, and scared how the wedding, and Kat and him being married would affect the four of them. And everything that the four of them had. He remembers the plane ride back to Boston. The calendar in their kitchen reading fourteen days. He remember the four of them not talking about the panic that they were all feeling. 

Jeremy remembers the four of them sharing a hotel room in downtown Boston, far from their parents and their family, but close, oh so close to where the wedding was being held. He remember Matt and Trevor telling everyone and anyone that they had their own rooms in the same hotel as Kat and Jeremy. It was a lie. Matt and Trevor were sharing his and Kat’s bed. Just like always, just like any other night. 

He doesn’t remember much from the night of his bachelor party, a solid four days before the wedding. He does remember that Trevor and Matt stayed with Kat. He assumes they had their own fun that night. He remember the night of Kat’s bachelorette party. He mostly remembers the fun he Matt and Trevor got up to, and Kat crawling into bed with them in wee hours of the day. 

He remembers his wedding. Sharing vows, kisses, and dances. He remember dancing with Matt at some point, the beat of the song way too fast for the way that they were dancing. Slowly and steadily. One, two, three, four, one, two, three… He remembers dancing with Kat the same way earlier in the night.  
Something was different about dancing with Matt to the fast beat song. Something different in the best way possible. He remembers Matt and Trevor both sharing dancing with Kat at some point. And getting cake smashed in his face by his wife. 

He remembers that night, Matt and Trevor telling them that they were going to get their own hotel room, just for the night. He remembers Kat’s stubborn face, and Kat, oh so small next to Matt and Trevor dragging the two of them back to their, (not his and Kat’s), hotel room. He remembers kissing Matt that night and telling the two of them they just were they belong.

He remembers going back to Austin, throwing away the countdown calendar, still on fourteen days, and replacing it with a picture of the four of them from his and Kat’s wedding. Just like the one from RTX all the years ago, the one that the wedding pictures is now sharing a fridge with. Him and Kat were in the middle, Matt and Trevor on either side just like before. Only now instead of t-shirts with dumb designs, they were wearing fancy suits, and a wedding dress. 

Only now they were part of the company that they were just merely fans of three years before. Only now it was the four of them, nothing less and nothing more. It was the four them and loved they shared. It was the four them, and their three cat’s who are spoiled just a bit rotten. It was the four them, the love the shared, and the start of a family.

Jeremy remembers taking the picture that outed them as four. Everyone but him was sleeping. Kat on top of Matt, and Trevor next to them. But it wasn’t them that he was taking a picture of. It was Scooter and Arya, who were sitting on Kat’s back. It was cute and funny and a picture perfect moment. He didn’t even think twice about posting it twitter. He didn’t think about the fact that you could see Trevor and Matt cuddled up with Kat. To him, it was just a normal occurrence, the three of them, most of the time four, always four, asleep wrapped in each other’s arms, it was normal and how sleep normally came for them.

Jeremy remember the hate that started to fill into Matt, and Trevor, and Kat’s twitter feeds. He remember talking to Geoff about it. Talking about how he could make it right. It wasn’t that any of the three of them cared about the hate. It was the internet, hated filled into the feed everyday, this was just more than normal. 

He remembers telling Geoff about their relationship. About how they love us, and we love them. Geoff sat him down and told him about polyamory, the state of being in love with more than one person at a time. Just like the four of them.

Up until then their relationship was a series of questions, why’s and how’s and what if’s. Because he still loved Kat. He always will love Kat. He could argue that he’s loved Kat since their first day of kindergarten. But he loves Matt and Trevor just the same. With all his heart, shared kisses, inside jokes, movie nights, and dinners at McDonalds. 

He remembers going onto Off Topic. He remembers sitting at the bar set, getting ready to explain his love. Explaining what he feels for the four of them has never been something he’s done. Their relationship has always been don’t tells, and secrets, and shared kisses behind close doors. 

Explaining was the hard part. Explaining what polyamory was the hard part. The easy part was talking about how he love the three of them all equally. He talked about Kat on the first day kindergarten. Her hair in pigtails and her shirt baring a dragon. He talking about building with Matt in minecraft, castles and unused, and used builds, and skype calls. He talked about achievement guides and playing shitty multiplayer games with Trevor. He talked about smiles, kisses, and shared jokes. He talked about how loving Kat was just as easy as loving Trevor and Matt. He talked about smiles and laughs, and their three dumb cats.

Because Kat maybe his wife. But Trevor and Matt are just as much a part of what the two of them share. Four quarters that come together to make a whole. 

Jeremy remembers the fanart, the love, the hate, and everything else that came from that episode of Off Topic. He answered every question, saved every piece of fanart, and liked every tweet that fans sent sharing their love for the four of them. Mostly he was glad that the most of the hate that was pouring into Matt, and Trevor, and Kat’s feed stopped. 

Mostly Jeremy remembers posting a picture of the four of them, and their three asshole cats, and living happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: cas-blue-eye


End file.
